Blizny
by LJu
Summary: Lorlen i Akkarin - czasami sprawy komplikują się bardziej.
1. Chapter 1

Po lekturze BMT zastanawiałam się, dlaczego relacje dwóch najważniejszych bohaterów książki zostały przez autorkę okrojone do minimum, a postać Administratora przewija się przez tomy jakby przypadkiem. I postanowiłam coś z tym zrobić ;)

Z wielkimi podziękowaniami dla Lucrecii LeVrai za korektę, redakcję, komentarze i wsparcie.

Opowiadanie nie zostało napisane dla zysku, Black Magician Trilogy należy do Trudi Canavan.

* * *

Blizny

Niebo powoli rozjaśniał wiosenny świt. Nad ziemią unosiła się poranna mgła, przez którą przebijały się kontury budynków. Było jeszcze zimno, a raczej przyjemnie rześko. Na tyle przyjemnie, że Lorlen zdecydował się nie używać tarczy ochronnej, gdy szybkim krokiem szedł w stronę łaźni.

_Być może to będzie dobry sposób, by wreszcie dobudzić umysł i ciało, i pokonać permanentne zmęczenie?_ – pomyślał.

Dawno temu, jeszcze jako nowicjusz, miał zwyczaj zaczynania dnia od ćwiczeń fizycznych i łaźni. Zarzucił te zwyczaje, gdy został Uzdrowicielem, a potem asystentem poprzedniego Administratora i wreszcie Administratorem Gildii. Teraz myśl o zanurzeniu się w basenie i ożywczym działaniu frigidarium dawała nadzieję na szybką regenerację.

Od pamiętnej rozmowy minęło już wiele tygodni, ale wspomnienia były nadal żywe. Zbyt żywe i wciąż boleśnie dręczące. Nie, Akkarin nie próbował go zamordować, choć tego właśnie się wtedy spodziewał, ale czytanie myśli, szantaż, Sonea jako zakładniczka, groźby, poniżenia…

Jak on mógł? Dlaczego? I jeszcze ta ironiczna forma, którą się wciąż do niego zwraca: "mój przyjacielu". Tak nie zachowuje się przyjaciel, to nie są normalne relacje – chciał wykrzyczeć za każdym razem, gdy musiał się z nim spotkać. Ta przyjaźń wypaliła się definitywnie. Przez cały ten czas, odkąd przeczytał myśli Sonei, miał wątpliwości. Szukał wytłumaczenia. Nie, szukał usprawiedliwienia dla czynów Akkarina. Jego zainteresowanie zakazaną magią składał na karb ekscentryzmu. Wierzył, a raczej chciał wierzyć, że Wielki Mistrz robi to z jakiejś wyższej konieczności, że wie lepiej. Ale to, co zdarzyło się tamtego wieczoru, było niewybaczalne. Czuł się zdradzony, odarty z godności, sponiewierany.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że przedtem ich relacje były bardziej zażyłe. Akkarin się zmienił, on sam też się zmienił. Dorośli i dojrzeli, o tym wiedział aż za dobrze, ale było coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił do końca nazwać. Szczerze mówiąc, od lat nie poznawał swojego przyjaciela. Przyjaciela bliskiego jak brat jedynego, jakiego miał jako nowicjusz. Przyjaciela, z którym zawsze rozumieli się bez słów, jakby razem myśleli, oddychali i żyli.

Nie pamiętał już, kiedy normalnie z sobą rozmawiali. Często czuł się niezręcznie przy zbyt oficjalnym tonie albo niezrozumiałych półsłówkach. Milczenie już nie było wspólnym przeżyciem, a raczej krępującą współobecnością. Zbyt często odnosił wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel wyłącza się, odpływa gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie ma wstępu, a dystans jaki wytwarza staje się coraz bardziej nieznośny. Irrelewantne, banalne tematy jakie poruszali drażniły go, zwłaszcza że wciąż miał w pamięci Akkarina żywo dyskutującego, spierającego się, pełnego pasji i zaskakujących czasem idei.

_Dość! Za dużo o tym myślisz, dlatego tak cierpisz. Przestań! Za bardzo boli!_ – skarcił sam siebie. _Jeszcze trochę a nawet Mistrz Rivieri zajmujący się chorobami umysłu i ludzkim szaleństwem ci nie pomoże. Jeszcze trochę a powiększysz grono nieszczęśników w zamkniętym skrzydle Domu Uzdrowicieli_.

Nie było jednak widać końca udręki. Co prawda problemy z zasypianiem już niemal ustały, ale nadal budził się godzinę, dwie przed świtem. Stale zmęczony, wyczerpany koszmarami. Zioła nasenne pomagały połowicznie, a nie chciał eksperymentować z czymś mocniejszym.

_A może powinienem?_ _Już teraz większość obowiązków wykonuje Osen, a ja jestem kompletnie bezużyteczny. Może zbytnio przejmuje się opisami skutków ubocznych?_ _Nie, nie zbytnio. Te medykamenty są dla bardzo chorych. Uzależniają, powodują, że umysł przestaje pracować jak należy_. _Jak należy!_ – zaśmiał się ironicznie. _Jakby do tej pory mój umysł pracował doskonale…_

_A on przez cały czas ma dostęp to moich myśli! Widzi i czuje jak cierpię! _Poczuł ogarniającą go falę gniewu. Spojrzał na swoją gołą dłoń. Krwawy pierścień został w jego sypialni. _Dobrze, że go nie założyłem, czas w łaźni jest moim prywatnym_ – pomyślał z satysfakcją, dochodząc do budynku.

Łaźnie Gildii nie były tak okazałe, jak te ufundowane przez Króla dwieście lat temu w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, których ogrom potrafił przytłoczyć, a intensywne życie towarzyskie toczące się wewnątrz zamęczyć. _Tak, kiedyś takie rozrywki mi odpowiadały. Nam odpowiadały_ – poprawił się. Natrętne wspomnienia zalały go z wielką siłą. Niekończące się spotkania i libacje, dziewczęta Madame Duffy, towarzystwo dworskiej młodzieży, on i Akkarin. Ostatnie lata nowicjatu, pierwszy rok po zakończeniu nauki. Przez dekadę nie miał jednej setnej tych wrażeń i wspomnień, jakich dostarczył mu tamten intensywny okres.

_Przydałby mi się teraz porządny masaż._Uśmiechnął się i wszedł do cichego, skromnie wyglądającego w świetle porannego słońca budynku. Łaźnie Gildii miały użytek czysto praktyczny. Pozorna surowość i kameralność zniechęcały magów szukających rozrywki, a szukającym higieny i relaksu pozwalały na zachowanie minimum intymności. W swoich początkach łaźnie służyły przede wszystkim Wojownikom jako dodatkowe miejsce ćwiczeń i odpoczynku. Prawdopodobnie dlatego baseny z gorącą i ciepłą wodą nie były tak duże jak frigidarium.

W westybulu nie było nikogo. Łaziebni nie rozpoczęli jeszcze swojej pracy albo byli zajęci rozgrzewaniem sauny. Lorlen nie miał ochoty na saunę. Żwawo wkroczył do szatni, przebrał się i owinięty szerokim ręcznikiem przeszedł od razu w kierunku basenu z zimną wodą. Wyjątkowo nie założył drewnianych klapek. Przyjemny chłód kamiennych posadzek masował jego stopy.

Ascetyczne wnętrze z kamienia, raczej ciemne mimo kilku okien, kamienne ławki ukryte w absydach, podłogi z szarej mozaiki, kolumny i surowe sklepienie w niczym nie przypominały mu łaźni znanych z miasta. Nie było tu ani złoceń, ani ozdób, ani roślin. Niewielki i niezbyt głęboki basen pozwalał jednak na zanurzenie się i przepłynięcie paru metrów.

Tak, tego właśnie potrzebował, oczyścić umysł w lodowatej wodzie. Wszedł wejściem ukrytym w elipsowatej absydzie i właśnie schodził po schodach, gdy usłyszał cichy plusk. Rozejrzał się. Ktoś tu był, mimo tak wczesnej pory. Nie zniechęciło go to, ale pożałował, że nie będzie mógł pobyć w samotności. Zszedł z ostatniego schodka, minął szeroką kolumnę zasłaniającą wyjście i spojrzał na prostokątną powierzchnię basenu. Ktoś powoli płynął pod wodą.

Ciemny kształt leniwie, ale harmonijnie przesuwał się pod niebieskoszmaragdową taflą wody. Właśnie dopływał do krótszego brzegu, gdzie leżał niedbale rzucony ręcznik_._

_To z pewnością któryś z Wojowników _– pomyślał. Tylko oni katowali się ćwiczeniami fizycznymi o świcie, reszta magów raczej omijała frigidarium. _Może sobie szybko pójdzie, woda tu jest zawsze tak lodowata, że nie sposób wytrzymać w niej dłużej niż kilka minut, na dodatek ktoś zostawił otwarte okno. _Lorlen mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Mag właśnie dopłynął. Wynurzył głowę, chwycił się brzegu. Przez chwilę trzymał czoło oparte o marmurowe wykończenie, a potem podciągnął się i zgrabnie wyskoczył na posadzkę. Otrząsnąwszy się, obiema rękami odgarnął włosy na plecy. Schylił się po ręcznik i szybkim ruchem owinął go sobie wokół bioder. Lorlen zastygł w pół kroku. Znał tę sylwetkę. Znał tego Wojownika!

Wysoki, szczupły, harmonijnie zbudowany. Mięśnie wyraźnie zarysowane pod jasną skórą, długie czarne włosy ociekające wodą. Mag właśnie chwycił je i mocno wykręcił, a woda obficie ściekała na jego plecy. Plecy! Lorlen patrzył z przerażeniem i czuł, jak mimo dużej wilgoci zasycha mu w gardle. Od tylnej powierzchni szyi i ramion, aż do ukrytych pod ręcznikiem bioder, cała powierzchnia pleców była pokryta bliznami. Niektóre cienkie i blado perłowe, inne grubsze, węzłowate, lekko zaróżowione. Nachodziły na siebie, rozlewały się, tworzyły dziwną, odstręczającą mapę.

Domyślał się, przynajmniej po części, możliwego pochodzenia blizn. Na zajęciach z uzdrawiania czasami szkolili się na dostarczanych przez Gwardię zwłokach, zazwyczaj ofiarach brutalnych porachunków złodziejskiego półświatka. I choć autopsje, nie do końca akceptowane przez część uczących magów, odbywały się rzadko, dobrze pamiętał ciała z niedoleczonymi ranami, szpecącymi śladami urazów po nożach, maczetach, sztyletach. Wiedział też, że magiczne leczenie podobnych obrażeń nie pozostawia _takich _szram, przerostów i zgrubień. Dokładnie tak wyglądały rany gojące się samoistnie, czy też za pomocą prymitywnych lekarstw. Bez udziału magii, uzdrowicieli, procesu samouzdrawiania. Bez samouzdrawiania? W przypadku Akkarina to było niemożliwe!

_To oznaczało utratę mocy. Całkowitą utratę mocy? Nie, nie, nie... Nieprawdopodobne, on jest najpotężniejszym magiem w Gildii. Zawsze był potężny. On bez mocy?_ – Podszedł bliżej. _Walka? Celowe okaleczenie? Są dziwne, nigdy takich…_

Akkarin odwrócił się. Stanął w lekkim rozkroku, a założone dość swobodnie ręce jak zwykle potęgowały dystans u rozmówcy. Lekko uniesione brwi wyrażały zdziwienie.

- Ty tutaj, Administratorze? O tej porze? Co za niespodzianka – zmierzył Lorlena spojrzeniem.

Ten ocknął się z osłupienia i już otwierał usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, gdy zauważył, że skrzyżowane przedramiona Wielkiego Mistrza przykrywają kolejną głęboką, nieregularną szramę, ciągnącą się od obojczyka przez tors.

_Gojona bez magii – s_kupił szybko myśli. _Najprawdopodobniej też bez znieczulenia. One wszystkie… Wszystkie te obrażenia __były_ _bez znieczulenia! _Lorlen pomyślał o bliznach na plecach, o bólu, i mimowolnie wykrzywił twarz. _To musiało być okropnie, niewyobrażalnie bolesne… Skąd? Jak mu się to stało? Kto mu to zrobił__?_ Takie rany znał tylko z opisów wojny sachakańskiej i rycin z podręczników. Od takich ran umierało się długo i w cierpieniu.

- Zbyt wiele pytań na raz, Lorlenie – Akkarin zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu i zmrużył oczy. Minął Lorlena i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

- Akkarinie! To… to… – nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Podniósł palec wskazujący, a w jego oczach czaiły się lęk i kolejne pytania.

Akkarin zatrzymał się, odwrócił i podszedł do niego. Lorlen zauważył dziwny grymas przemykający przez moment po jego twarzy.

- Ach, ta twoja ciekawość. Widzę, że nie obejdzie się bez dłuższej rozmowy – westchnął ciężko. – Jutro, godzinę po wschodzie słońca. Wybierzemy się na małą przejażdżkę. Odniosłem wrażenie, że brakuje ci wysiłku fizycznego, Administratorze. Dawno chyba nie dosiadałeś konia – położył rękę na ramieniu Lorlena i spojrzał mu drapieżnie prosto w oczy. Lorlen zadrżał i gwałtownie się cofnął.

Nagle wyraz twarzy Akkarina się zmienił.

- Nie, nie mam zamiaru cię zabić – powiedział cicho i wyszedł.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorlen skończył właśnie dyktować odpowiedź dla Domu Tellen, bardzo uprzejmą i wyszukaną, ale stanowczo odmawiającą pośrednictwa w małżeńskich negocjacjach z dworem królewskim w Elyne. Bezceremonialnie opisane w liście zakusy matrymonialne na owdowiałego parę dni temu brata królewskiego wraz z wyliczeniem wszystkich korzyści majątkowych, politycznych oraz magicznych wzbudziły jego irytację.

- Ciekawe, ile jeszcze takich pomysłów będę musiał ukrócić w tym tygodniu! Są lepsi niż się spodziewałem. Trup ledwie co ostygł, a skąd w ogóle pewność, że potomkowie tej pary staną się magami Gildii? Konie sprzedają w bardziej wyrafinowany sposób! – nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza.

Osen podniósł wzrok, szczerze zdziwiony tym nagłym wybuchem niechęci. Lorlen szybko i niezdarnie uśmiechnął się do swojego asystenta. Spojrzał na trzymany przez niego papier, odebrał go i podpisał. Miał nadzieję, że Osen nie zauważył, jak bardzo drżały mu ręce przy sygnowaniu listu, choć mało co umykało jego uwadze. _Nie mogę traktować tamtego tematu wciąż tak personalnie. Mam zbyt wiele na głowie w tej chwili, żeby się kontrolować i przy takich drobiazgach._

Cały dzień po zdarzeniu w łaźni nie mógł dojść do siebie. Od momentu powrotu do swojego biura nie przestawał intensywnie rozmyślać o tym, co zobaczył. Na dodatek świadomość, że Akkarin zna każdą z jego refleksji, powodowała jeszcze większą frustrację. Z trudem panował nad emocjami. Przeszkadzał mu szelest przekładanych papierów, skrzypienie drzwi, stukot butów na korytarzu. Irytowało posapywanie rektora Jerrika podczas południowej rozmowy. Z niepojętym dla siebie samego rozdrażnieniem patrzył na każdego gościa i interesanta, który pojawiał się w drzwiach gabinetu. W miarę upływu czasu jego zniecierpliwienie nasilało się i teraz, po południu, czuł się nieludzko zmęczony. Gdyby tylko mógł, uciekłby z Uniwersytetu, zamknąłby się w swoim prywatnym apartamencie i czekał do jutrzejszego ranka. Konieczność natychmiastowego odpisania głowie Domu Tellen odnowiła na dodatek stare wspomnienia. Był zły na Osena, że przyszedł z tą sprawą właśnie dzisiaj.

Negocjowanie małżeństw arystokratycznych rodów w zasadzie nie należało oficjalnie do Gildii, ale czasami zdarzało się, zwłaszcza w przypadku możnych z magicznym potencjałem, że ważniejsze koligacje i plany były konsultowane z Wielkim Mistrzem. Ponieważ Akkarin nigdy podczas swojej kadencji nie zabrał głosu w tego typu sprawach, ani nawet nie wykazywał minimum zainteresowania strategiami i dynastycznymi zakusami najpotężniejszych domów Kyralii, obowiązek ten nieoficjalnie spadł na Administratora. I teraz, po raz trzeci w swojej karierze, Lorlen zmuszony był udzielić oficjalnej odpowiedzi.

- Gotowe – złożył starannie pismo i opatrzył je pieczęcią. – Nie będą zadowoleni, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Muszą poszukać wsparcia gdzie indziej.

- Na królewskim dworze?

- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami. – Prawdopodobnie.

Zastanowił się. Merin jak zwykle i w tej kwestii nie wyrazi jednoznacznego zdania. Będzie raczej polegał na opiniach doradców, a mistrz Mirken nie przeoczy niczego, czemu mógłby nadać wymiar polityczny i ważny urzędowo. Małżeństwo córki Domu Tellen z członkiem rodziny królewskiej Elyne nadawało się do tego idealnie. Zwłaszcza że Mirken z rodu Randa, Domu Saril, z pewnością rekomendował dyskretnie już kogoś ze swoich najbliższych krewnych.

Lorlen na samo wspomnienie tego imienia krzywił się z niechęcią. Mirken, jako jeden z najpotężniejszych magów, został obrońcą monarchy zaraz po wstąpieniu Merina na tron. Gdy zmarł poprzedni Wielki Mistrz, Mirken – bardzo ambitny, bezwzględny w swoich czynach i mający poparcie króla – był pewny, że najwyższe stanowisko w Gildii przypadnie jemu. Lorlen pamiętał wyrażane po cichu w Sali Nocnej obawy co do popędliwego temperamentu i przewidywanego stylu rządów królewskiego doradcy, a także jego jawne niezadowolenie, gdy okazało się, że kandydatów jest więcej, w tym jeden bardzo młody i pozornie niedoświadczony. Pamiętał też doskonale, jak tuż przed pierwszym przesłuchaniem Mirken nie zawahał się publicznie obrazić Akkarina. Kilka dni potem Akkarin upokorzył go podczas walki. Doznanego dyshonoru Mirken nie zapomniał i nie wybaczył, mało tego, chęć odegrania się pchnęła go w wir dworskich intryg oraz prób permanentnego podkopywania autorytetu nowo wybranego Wielkiego Mistrza.

Akkarin przez pierwsze miesiące cierpliwie znosił konstruowane machinacje, przygotowując sobie grunt do ostatecznej rozgrywki. W końcu doprowadził do otwartej konfrontacji w obecności władcy, na tyle przemyślanej, by wzmocnić swoją pozycję i stać się niekwestionowanym przywódcą Gildii w oczach króla. Nie zdegradował przy tym pozycji Mirkena, dając mu wyraźny sygnał, że to ostatni raz, kiedy jego zakulisowe działania będą tolerowane.

Od tamtej pory stosunki obydwu magów były poprawne, ale raczej chłodne. Lorlen do niedawna obserwował tę grę z zachwytem, zafascynowany szybkimi i subtelnymi cięciami, którymi jego przyjaciel pozbył się oślizgłego i niebezpiecznego przeciwnika wraz z całą jego koterią.

_Akkarin miał możliwość zniszczenia go, a jednak tego nie zrobił. Nie zemścił się, chociaż z pewnością miał ku temu okazję. A może nie wiem wszystkiego? Czy już wtedy parał się czarną magią? Być może szantażuje więcej osób w Imardinie? Nie wiem o nim tak naprawdę nic oprócz tego, jak bardzo potrafi być przerażający. To, że nie pozbył się wtedy Mirkena, nie oznacza, że teraz nie cofnie się przed przemocą, a pewnie i przed morderstwem. Tak długo korzystał z naszej, a zwłaszcza z mojej łatwowierności. Jest kłamcą, bardzo sprawnym manipulatorem. Bez żalu i bez poczucia winy. Chociaż ten wzrok dzisiaj rano, ten wyraz twarzy, gdy już wychodził…_ Lorlen nie potrafił tego sprecyzować, ale gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu coś go natrętnie niepokoiło, dziwne uczucie stłamszone strachem i szokiem.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Osen bacznie mu się przygląda. Odwrócił się twarzą do okna, i próbując ukrócić rozbieganie myśli i opanować drżenie głosu, poprosił:

- Powiedz asystentowi rektora, że nasze spotkanie jutro w południe jest aktualne.

Potwierdził spotkanie bez przekonania. Nie wiedział, jak je zniesie i czy w ogóle dożyje jutrzejszego południa. Chciał natychmiast zostać sam.

- Przygotowania do rokowań o dotację na rozbudowę Uniwersytetu i złoto na zakup kopii z Wielkiej Biblioteki w Elyne? – spytał Osen.

Lorlen tylko pokiwał głową.

- Przejrzyj propozycje innych magów i spisz je na jednym arkuszu. Część z nich jest dziwnie niezrozumiała, a gdybyś dopytał kogo trzeba, byłoby nam łatwiej ustalić z Jerrikiem spójną wersję. Nasz monarcha i jego doradcy muszą dostać krótki i raczej bardzo prosty raport, żeby w ogóle zastanowić się nad sprawą – po raz kolejny pozwolił sobie na osobisty komentarz. – A teraz chciałbym skupić się _sam_ nad najważniejszymi postulatami.

Gdy Osen wyszedł z gabinetu, Lorlen opadł na wyściełany szezlong i rękami zasłonił oczy. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Akkarinie. Wszystko, co dziś robił, przypominało mu o nim. Spotkanie w łaźni podważyło, prawie zrujnowało zbudowaną z takim trudem wersję wydarzeń z minionego roku. Widok blizn na plecach przyjaciela prześladował go bez przerwy od rana. Ktoś, gdzieś, kiedyś skatował Wielkiego Mistrza Kyraliańskiej Gildii Magów. Z pewnością nie raz. Okaleczył w taki sposób, w jaki nie dało się okaleczyć maga. Kto? Kiedy i gdzie? Lorlen nie był w stanie powiedzieć, które z tych pytań jest dla niego kluczowe, wszystkie na raz bezustannie dręczyły jego umysł. Doskonale wiedział, że w żadnym cywilizowanym miejscu, w ogóle w żadnym miejscu Krain Sprzymierzonych nie było osoby, która mogła coś takiego zrobić jednemu z najpotężniejszych wojowników Gildii. To było niemożliwe, niewykonalne i nierealne.

Akkarina nie dało się pokonać ani siłą, ani zaskoczeniem. Fascynująca mieszanka stale rosnącej mocy i przenikliwej inteligencji powodowała, że Administrator uważał Wielkiego Mistrza za osobę nie mającą w walce równych sobie. A jednak – ciągle miał przed oczami to coś, ohydny obraz wykrojony na plecach i szramę na torsie – istniała osoba lub osoby potrafiące poważnie go zranić i co gorsza pozbawić w jakiś sposób mocy.

Myśli przewalały się w jego głowie z szybkością błyskawic. Dziki mag? Taki zostałby natychmiast zdemaskowany. A jeśli nie dziki? Przypomniał sobie raporty Ambasadora Dannyla. Co jeśli to zwykły mag, który poznał coś, czego nie powinien – jeśli nie w Krajach Sprzymierzonych, to gdzieś dalej?

Lorlen zatrwożył się swoim niespodziewanym odkryciem. Nawet teraz, nie mając w ogóle zaufania do Akkarina, nie podejrzewałby go o aż takie ryzyko. Czego jednak mogły dotyczyć te czynione ostatnio aluzje o zainteresowaniach wychodzących poza granice Gildii?

Natychmiast się zreflektował. Akkarin nie był idiotą, pierwszym lepszym osiłkiem pakującym się bezmyślnie w tarapaty. Owszem lubił się bić, nie on jeden i nie tylko magicznie, ale to było dawno temu! Podczas lat nauki nie raz walczyli ze sobą na Arenie i nie raz chodzili do portu, żeby wziąć udział w ustawianych walkach z vindońskimi marynarzami. Rany po tych bójkach goiły się prawie bez blizn, a zasady były proste: gołe pięści albo krótki nóż, do pierwszej krwi, nie na śmierć i życie. Ślady na ciele Akkarina świadczyły natomiast dobitnie o tym, że istnieje gdzieś ktoś, kto walczy na poważnie, jest silniejszy od niego, a tym samym od każdego maga z Kyralii, Elyne i reszty Państw Sprzymierzonych. Lorlen znał podobną historię, która zakończyła się dla Gildii tragicznie. Świeżo odkryta prawda zaczynała go przerażać prawie tak samo jak czarna magia uprawiana przez jego przyjaciela. W obliczu narastających zawiłości i hipotez nie wiedział już, czy bardziej obawia się nieobliczalnego Akkarina, czy może, o ironio, bardziej się o niego niepokoi.

- Jeżeli się nie dowiem prawdy, chyba oszaleję – jęknął, czując się kompletnie bezradny.

Wstał z szezlonga i nerwowo zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie, próbując w myślach uporządkować wszystko, o czym wiedział, czego się domyślał i co podejrzewał, nawet absurdalnie brzmiące poszlaki. Z pozoru błahe i niedorzeczne, zaczynały układać się w zupełnie fantastyczne, ale zadziwiająco spójne historie.

_Jeśli spiszę te wszystkie tezy, łatwiej będzie mi uporządkować moją wiedzę i opanować emocje przed spotkaniem z nim jutro rano_. Przełknął łyk wody. _Kim on teraz dla mnie jest? Boję się go i jednocześnie się o niego martwię. Nienawidzę go i mu współczuję. Co się dzieje z moją głową? _

Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że świadomość bycia pod stałą obserwacją Wielkiego Mistrza zupełnie mu nie przeszkadza, a nawet napędza do szybszego i wyrazistego myślenia. Uciskająca trzewia gula strachu ustąpiła gorączkowej ekscytacji. Czuł się zupełnie tak, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu w pracowniach uniwersyteckich podczas badań i eksperymentów uzdrowicielskich – ciekawy i podniecony odkryciami.

Uniwersytecki gong oznajmił zakończenie wieczornych zajęć, gdy Osen wrócił z popołudniową pocztą, notatkami i nową stertą dokumentów. Administrator siedział przy biurku, lekko odchylony w fotelu i z namysłem zapisywał coś w wielkim notatniku. Wchodzącego asystenta przywitał nieco błędnym spojrzeniem.

- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał zbyt ostro, odbierając adresowane do siebie listy i przygotowane starannie notatki dla rektora Jerrika.

- To wszystko.

- Wszystko? – spojrzał na Osena z szacunkiem. _Powinienem mu podziękować za wytężoną pracę przez ostatnie tygodnie_, pomyślał_. Za pracę za mnie_.

Osen nieśmiało wzruszył ramionami.

- Uporządkowałem jeszcze kilka spraw, ale… – zawahał się. – Wybacz, Administratorze, że znów muszę to powiedzieć: wyglądasz na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż zwykle. Jest już wieczór, a ty tutaj…

Lorlen pokiwał głową i machnął lekceważąco ręką. Nie po raz pierwszy Osen wspominał o odpoczynku, o urlopie z rodziną poza Gildią. Z rodziną! Ten pomysł powodował zawsze bolesny skurcz żołądka i mimowolne zaciśnięcie szczęki, ale wiedział, że propozycja Osena była składana w dobrej wierze. _Skąd ma wiedzieć_, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

- Nie teraz, jestem bardzo zajęty.

- Czy dobrze się czujesz? – Osen powoli dobierał słowa. – Nie jesteś sobą od kilku dni, właściwie od jakiegoś czasu… Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje – uniósł dłonie w przepraszającym geście.

- Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, Osenie. Bardzo dziękuję za twoją troskę, ale naprawdę niczego nie potrzebuję – skrzywił się zniecierpliwiony. Widząc zdziwienie w oczach swojego asystenta, dodał łagodniej:

- Ale owszem, mam jeszcze coś ważnego do skończenia, więc jeśli mógłbyś przygotować na jutro te raporty i resztę dokumentów dla Starszyzny… – pochylił się nad otwartą szufladą biurka, wyciągając z niej kilka dużych papierowych teczek.

- Z chęcią – Osen wydawał się być już udobruchany. – Czy masz jeszcze jakieś uwagi co do przygotowań przed Posiedzeniem?

- Nie, już nie – Lorlen wstał i zgarnął z biurka swoje papiery oraz notatnik. – Resztę skończymy jutro. Chyba faktycznie muszę trochę odpocząć.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Po raz pierwszy to on wyszedł wcześniej z biura i zostawił swojego asystenta z pracą, życząc mu dobrej nocy.

* * *

Nie wiedział, jak długo spał. I tak spał źle. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Zasypiał i budził się zmęczony każdego dnia. Dlaczego tego ranka miało być inaczej? Uczucie, że nigdy już nie będzie w stanie zamknąć oczu bez natychmiastowej projekcji natrętnych obrazów z przeszłości, nie zniknęło nawet po wielu latach.

Tym razem koszmary były intensywniejsze. Ten sam spopielały krajobraz, wielkie, kamienne równiny, szepty odbijające się echem wśród skał, westchnienia i ciężkie oddechy. Szare cienie przesuwające się po ziemi w matowym świetle, pusta, wymarła przestrzeń. Wiatr podnoszący tumany piasku i gdzieniegdzie toczący kępy zeschniętych krzaków. I znowu strach wwiercający się głęboko do środka, przenikający, paraliżujący całe ciało. I rozdzierające krzyki. I jego krzyk uwięziony w krtani.

Jak zwykle, tuż po otwarciu oczu nie mógł oddychać. Jak zwykle, ku swojemu przerażeniu, nie mógł się poruszyć ani wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, a jego klatka piersiowa była tak ciężka, jakby ktoś naprawdę próbował go dusić. Po chwili zdającej się trwać wieczność udało mu się zaczerpnąć głęboki haust powietrza. Serce biło jak oszalałe. Wdech. Wydech. Regularne oddechy – jedyne, na czym się teraz mógł skoncentrować. Kolejny wdech, głębszy i pełniejszy. Wydech.

Wybudził się z poczuciem ulgi, że jest w swoim łóżku, w rezydencji, bezpieczny. Całkowicie odrętwiały leżał w ciemności, skupiając się na wyimaginowanym punkcie na suficie i tykaniu zegara w salonie, gdy znowu przyszły tak dobrze mu znane fale wszechogarniającej tęsknoty i namacalna rozpacz. Nieznośna, dosłowna i niemal fizycznie bolesna. Jeden z jego ulubionych mistrzów napisał, że samotność, jaką człowiek może znieść i nie umrzeć, ma granice. W takich momentach był pewien, że właśnie je osiągnął. I że to koniec.

_Po tylu latach mógłbym nauczyć się nie reagować wciąż tak samo. Moje sny, chaotyczna, nieustępliwa kontynuacja jawy. Teraźniejszości i przeszłości. Żałosne_ – pomyślał z rozdrażnieniem.

Bezsensowne pozwalanie sobie na rozrzewnienie i rozmyślania o tym, co minęło, irytowały go i zawstydzały. Zacisnął mocno powieki, odpierając kolejne przypływy melancholii rujnującej z takim trudem osiągnięty spokój. Nigdy we śnie nie widział jej twarzy. Czuł jej zapach, dotyk, słyszał oddech, wiedział, że to ona, ale chociaż tak bardzo pragnął przynajmniej raz ją zobaczyć, jego umysł nigdy do tego nie dopuszczał. Czasami, w chwilach takich jak ta, próbował przywołać ją w pamięci, ale znikała i rozmywała się w przestrzeni.

_Może już_ _wystarczy litowania się nad sobą__. __To tylko wspomnienia, nic __nieznaczące_ _migawki_. Szybko wstał i otworzył szeroko okno. Ciemność nocy przecinały właśnie pierwsze rysy brzasku. Silny powiew zimnego powietrza uderzył w jego rozpaloną twarz.

Wtedy, uciekając z tamtego kraju, z tamtej pustyni, obiecał sobie, że gdy przeżyje i wróci do domu, zapomni. Przeżył i uciekł, ale nie potrafił wymknąć się pamięci. Tłumił ją w sobie i odrzucał, zatracał się w zapominaniu, a jednak za każdym razem go dopadała.

_Skup się na najważniejszych rzeczach i nie bądź dziecinnie sentymentalny. Afekty tylko wyprowadzają cię z równowagi._

Zamknął okno, zasunął okiennik i zapalił małą kulę świetlną. Z szafy wyciągnął czyste ubranie. Podszedł do niewielkiego stolika z miską, ręcznikami oraz innymi przyborami do toalety, pochylił się i wylał sobie na głowę cały dzban zimnej wody. Senne rozedrganie minęło. Wróciła przerażająca go czasami trzeźwość umysłu.

Stało się. Im bardziej starał się być przewidujący i kontrolować sytuację, tym więcej rzeczy się wymykało. Teraz nie był na siebie aż tak bardzo zły. Przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak wtedy, kiedy okazało się, że podrośnięte dziecko ze slumsów odkryło jego największy, pilnie strzeżony sekret, ani wtedy, gdy dał się zaskoczyć szpiegom w Zewnętrznym Kręgu i jego wygląd po powrocie do Rezydencji przeraził Takana. Bardzo pilnował się, by nikt nie zobaczył _tych_ śladów z jego przeszłości, z czasem nawet przestał zauważać, jak wiele ograniczeń musi respektować. Aż do wczoraj.

Nie, nie czuł ani złości, ani ulgi. Dawno temu rozważał ewentualność, że być może kogoś wtajemniczy, ale teraz wszystko się skomplikowało. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Lorlen przyłapie go w takich okolicznościach.

_Byłby zdumiony jak bardzo moja wiedza medyczna rozwinęła się przez ostatnie sześć lat_… Skrzywił się drwiąco na wspomnienie swoich naiwnych prób likwidacji blizn. Gdyby był zabobonny jak sachakańscy niewolnicy, mógłby powiedzieć, że poranne spotkanie z Lorlenem było przeznaczeniem i wolą bogów, ale zbyt wiele razy widział, że los może się niespodziewanie odwrócić, a poza tym od tamtego czasu nauczył się wierzyć tylko w siebie.

Lorlen. Wiedział, że nie może mu zaufać. Trzymanie go z boku, na dystans, było jedynym dobrym wyjściem. Lorlen był zawsze taki… nieskażony, prawy, zbyt dobry, by uwierzyć i zrozumieć, czego można doznać z rąk innych ludzi. Wiedział o tym już w chwili powrotu do Gildii. Widział to w jego wzroku, wtedy beztroskim, i teraz, gdy Administrator patrzył na niego z ponurą ciekawością i zgrozą. Nie, Lorlen nigdy nie byłby w stanie pojąć _takich _doświadczeń.

Dokładnie rozrobił mydło na gęstą pianę, nałożył ją na twarz i zaczął się golić.

_Lorlen ma mnie za podłego manipulatora, szantażystę, kłamcę i mordercę_. _Czy niesłusznie?_ _Wzbudzam w nim obrzydzenie i panikę. Sam nie wiem, co bardziej_._ Czuje do mnie wielką niechęć, nie wyzbył się poczucia krzywdy, ale go też nie pielęgnuje. Może jednak…_

Zastygł z brzytwą przyłożoną do szczęki i spojrzał w lustro.

Nie, nie Lorlen. Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, czy mógł postąpić inaczej i czy przemoc wobec przyjaciela była konieczna. Żałował, że tak się stało, tłumaczył sobie i analizował wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania setki razy. I za każdym razem wiedział, że to, co zrobił, było jednym słusznym wyjściem z patowej sytuacji. Pocieszał się, że Lorlen nie ma świadomości o wiele poważniejszego niebezpieczeństwa, i pogodził z tym, że to jego uważa za największe zagrożenie dla Gildii i całego kraju.

A jednak zawsze, gdy o nim myślał, widział jego śmiertelnie przerażoną twarz, czuł szalejące emocje, histerię mącąca myśli – i nie mógł się uwolnić od bolesnych wyrzutów sumienia, wstydu i przytłaczającego poczucia winy. Na tyle silnych, by nie korzystać z krwawego pierścienia ponad niezbędne minimum. Wydawało mu się, że potrafi znieść rozgoryczenie Lorlena i milczące przeżywanie zdrady, ale szybko przekonał się, w jak wielkim jest błędzie.

_Nie chciałem tego, przysięgam, nigdy nie chciałem, wracając tutaj, tak wszystkiego skomplikować. _Jego dłonie kurczowo zacisnęły się na krawędzi stolika. Tym razem pamiętał, żeby nie trzymać w nich niczego ostrego.

Po chwili opanował się, dokończył golenie, osuszył twarz i włosy, a potem jeszcze raz przyjrzał się sobie dokładnie w lustrze. Wzdrygnął się, przywołując w pamięci tamten dzień, swoje zaskoczenie, ból i utratę przytomności. Pierwszy dzień zwykłego śmiertelnika, niewolnika. Dotknął obojczyka, przejechał palcem wzdłuż śladu po ranie. Błysk w oczach Lorlena, jego nieskrywana odraza i szok. Skoro on tak reaguje, jak postąpiliby inni mieszkańcy Gildii, gdyby się dowiedzieli?

Wczoraj rano widział wojowników wracających nonszalanckim krokiem z treningu – hałaśliwych, radośnie przepychających się i przekrzykujących. Ile razy tak paradował po Gildii, całkowicie zachwycony sobą po udanej walce, z luźno przerzuconymi przez ramię szatami treningowymi? Tamtego ranka uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo brakowało mu wolności tu, we własnym domu. I nie hamowało go stanowisko. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu żałował, że taka swoboda bycia, już nigdy nie będzie mu dana, że nawet ćwiczyć będzie musiał zawsze z dala od ludzkich oczu, sam.

Niegdyś to Lorlen był jego najlepszym partnerem na Arenie. Nieustająca rywalizacja scementowała ich przyjaźń. Była przyjemnym wyzwaniem dla nich obu, tak przynajmniej sądził do niedawna. Słowa, które usłyszał od Administratora podczas ostatniej rozmowy, ich szczerość i gorycz, wstrząsnęły nim na tyle, że pierwszy raz miał wątpliwości. Pierwszy raz, powodowany niewytłumaczalnym impulsem, chciał odwrócić się, spojrzeć Lorlenowi w twarz i wyznać wszystko. Był zdziwiony, z jakim trudem przyszło mu opanowanie i zachowanie stałej maski obojętności.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, wspominając dawne czasy. Zabawne, z ich dwójki to Lorlen był tym bardziej skupionym, powściągliwym i opanowanym, a niekiedy wręcz skrytym. Jego sądy były wyważone, wypowiadane zazwyczaj bez emocji. To Akkarin miał problemy ze swoim gwałtownym temperamentem i nie jeden raz Lorlen musiał hamować jego nieprzemyślane wybuchy, łagodzić zbyt ostre słowa. Dopiero trening wojowników poskromił część tej wrodzonej porywczości.

_I __zaprawa Dakovy_, pomyślał z ironią.

Słońce osadzone nisko nad horyzontem dopiero nieśmiało przedzierało się przez noc, gdy starannie ubrany, był gotowy na krótką medytację i trening. Trenował codziennie, magiczne i niemagiczne sztuki walki, często bez opamiętania, do granic wytrzymałości. Odporne, sprawne ciało stanowiło jedną z jego obsesji. Świadomość, że od jego umiejętności i siły zależy tak wiele, pozwalała przetrwać chwile słabości. Ścisnęło go w środku na samą myśl, że może zawieść. Co wtedy stanie się z nimi wszystkimi, z Gildią, rodziną, przyjaciółmi? Ich bezpieczeństwo było jedynym powodem, dla którego żył.

Wychodząc z rezydencji, był już spokojny i pewien. Istniało tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Tak jak było do tej pory jest najlepiej i niech tak pozostanie Nie zawaha się, choć cena na pewno będzie wysoka. Zresztą i tak nie mógł już bardziej rozczarować przyjaciela. Lorlen zastraszony i przerażony czarną magią Wielkiego Mistrza nadal był przewidywalny. Lorlen wtajemniczony, ale zdesperowany – już nie. Stałby się tylko kolejnym ciężarem, na który Akkarin nie miał już siły. Tylko konsekwentne, zdyscyplinowane trzymanie się planu da szanse powodzenia. Nikłe.


End file.
